


'You can borrow mine.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, BOSS era, Cold Weather, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jungwoo is so cute, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music video filming, Mv Filming, Sharing Clothes, Sick Lucas, Sneezing, Snow, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Ukraine - Freeform, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, but who isn't?, lucas is whipped for jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'You can borrow mine.'

**2:24 PM**

"Jungwoo-hyung are you cold at all?"

Jungwoo shook his head in response to Lucas' question,but it was quite obvious to Lucas just how much the older shivering.

Which was to be expected since they were currently in Ukraine filming their new music video.


End file.
